This Is True Love
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: What really went on the hallways between Karl and Heather at the same time Avery and Tyler were helping Stan see the birth of their puppies? Either way, you'll be surprised. Takes place during Part I of the "Stan Has Puppies" episode. First Karl/Heather one-shot.


**"This Is True Love"**

 **Rated K+**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Dog With A Blog, nor do I own the characters. Dog With A Blog and its characters are owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. Anyway, since I've been watching the episode "Stan Has Puppies", I figured I'd write something I thought I never tried before: A first ever Karl/Heather fic! Anyway, this takes place during that awesome episode. Enjoy!**

* * *

Today was the day. Avery, Tyler, Chloe and Stan were so excited as ever to see Stan's wife, Princess, give birth to the puppies. They were anticipating the moment for quite some time now. Except that there was one problem: Heather refused to let Avery, his brother and sister, and especially Stan in see the puppies for themselves. It was like her to do something so mean-spirited like this.

However, despite this rejected request, Avery, Tyler, Chloe and Stan weren't gonna take no from an answer. So they decided to be there for the birth of Stan and Princess's puppies, no matter what Heather would say. Even if it means through mysterious disguises, they would take a chance. A risk, if you will.

On the surprise, their neighbor Karl Fink managed to go along for the ride. Apparently, he had this theory that Heather had a major crush on him, yet Avery refused to believe it. There was no way it was happening.

Much to Avery's shock, it did happen. Heather was totally gaga over Karl. And why not? Karl was dressed like a fine gentleman and he had dashing good looks that even a elegant young woman can be attracted to that easily. And Heather was attracted to a fine gentleman like the unbelievable Karl Fink.

Except there was one problem:

Heather didn't know how to talk to a guy so perfect and so dashing like Karl. So she decided to go to Avery for advice on how to talk to him, even though she and Avery weren't friends in the first place. Heather would get her to talk for him just so she wouldn't be nervous at all. Much to Heather's chagrin, it was working so far. The more times Avery would talk to Karl for him, the less Heather became nervous.

After a break between Avery and Karl, she approached Heather as she gave her some more tips. Not to mention that Heather placed her entire hand around Avery's face. She looked a bit uncomfortable how Avery was already sweating.

"And that's how you're my moon, my stars, my whole world," Heather said by example. "And make sure you put your hand here when you say it."

"You could've just told me to do it," Avery said, feeling uncomfortable by Heather's hand around her cheek. "You didn't have to demonstrate on me. Like with the butterfly kisses earlier."

With a deep breath, Avery approached Karl again, but this time, Avery touched him by the cheek.

"Do you have hand sanitizer?" Avery asked him.

"Of course," Karl said, nodding uncomfortably. "I'll be applying it liverly to my face as soon as you remove your hand."

Rolling her eyes at what she was going through, Avery rejoiced when she heard a text message go through. After picking the phone up and reading the message, it was finally time for Avery to leave!

"Ohh, the puppies are coming!" Avery exclaimed quietly before having Heather move over to Karl. "Okay, I think you two are ready to talk without my help! Topic conversation: You both think I'm inferior. Discuss."

After Avery left to go to Princess's room, both Karl and Heather were alone, staring each other in the hallway.

"Her hand is clammy." Karl replied.

"Her cheek's no picnic either." Heather replied as well.

And somehow, the sparks between them started the flicker, giving each other a dreamy sigh. With all the confidence that Avery gave her, Heather finally had the strength to talk about her affectionate dreamboat. So after the air was filled out, Heather spoke to him nicely.

"So, I hear your mother's quite the strongman," Heather smirked. "I kinda find men with muscles really hooooooot."

"Well, aren't you a peach?" Karl smirked back. "Well, it was when Mother had gone through a wrestling-watching craze, and he was always fascinated by bulking men with little small, yet tiny briefs. You see, she was also inspired..."

Somehow, while Karl was talking, Heather's thoughts got to her quite gently.

 _"Ohhhh, he smells just like perfect strawberries,"_ Heather thought as she sighed. _"He's so cute and delicious, I just wanna eat him up. That would be so hoooooooot. But eating him up sounds so groooooss. But who cares, he's so... hoooooot."_

"...to this day, she can still lift two monster trucks without ever worrying about her arms ripped apart by the weight." Karl smirked yet again.

Suddenly, he noticed Heather moving an inch closer to him. Way closer from the fact that Karl started to get a little sniff of her. She smelled like Springtime Fresh fabric softener (mostly, it was coming from her dress) and a hint of banana combined (mostly coming from her lip gloss).

"So my dear Heather, why do you hate Avery in the first place?" Karl raised an eyebrow. "Mostly I can't stand to be near her despite being my friend."

"Well, it's an awfully long story," Heather scoffed with a smile. "She thinks that Stan and Princess are meant to be together. As if. If they ever start thinking of licking each other..."

While Heather was talking, Karl also had a chance to gather his thoughts about the mean-spirited vixen sitting next to him.

 _"She smells just like mother's hand-made fabric softener,"_ Karl smirked with a sigh. _"Like a mixture of April fresh and bananas. Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna have a banana kick later on? Eh, it doesn't matter. She still smells fruity in a very good and adorable way."_

"...If Avery thinks about naming her puppies after her and her red-headed little sister, I'm gonna gaaaaag." Heather rolled her eyes.

"Very interesting." Karl nodded.

However, both Karl and Heather got so close that their faces were just miles away from touching. They wouldn't admit it. They were so perfect for each other. They had pretty much in common. Both of them had a disdain for Avery. Both are snobby, snuck up, and just vain in each other's eyes. As if they'll ever be together. But then again, the two snuck-up people in the world started to become a little closer than usual.

"There's no chance of us ever being together." Karl smirked vengefully.

"As if..." Heather gagged, but in a nicer way.

"There's no way we'll ever be perfect for each other."

"You said it."

"There's no way I'm honestly ever gonna be with you." Karl shook his head.

"Whatever." Heather shook his head as well.

But somehow their faces started to get closer. And closer. And closer.

"Heather?" He whispered.

"Yeaaaah?" She whispered back.

"I wouldn't lie to you," Karl sighed. "We're perfect for one another!"

"So perfect!" Heather nodded ferociously.

And then, without a single moment passing, Karl and Heather engaged in a very soft kiss. It was worth the kiss they got from this strange experience. It grew so passionate, so tender, and so lovely between the two. Although this sudden change of behavior wasn't gonna change Heather for who she was, at least finding a possible love for her was a start. And she might have find her perfect match in one Mr. Karl Fink.

However, they broke the kiss when both Karl and Heather heard the sound of puppies coming through Princess's room. And she knew that Avery, Tyler, Chloe and Stan were in the same room as them. That forced Heather to act fast.

"Oh, there's no way they're keeping those puppies," Heather scoffed at them from the hallway. "Not on my watch."

However, before she could enter in the same room as them, she turned to Karl for the last time. In addition, she started writing down her phone number on a little white note.

"Here's my phone number," Heather said, handing Karl her number. "Call me sometime, dreamboat..."

And after she left for Princess's room, Karl looked down at her phone number with such inspiring awe. He can't believe he had scored with the meanest, yet hottest chick there ever was. And he couldn't be more proud to score his perfect dream date with the one he was falling for all along. With a glee in his smile, he took in a deep breath and whispered to himself something so sweet:

"Oh yes... this is definitely true love."

* * *

 **Amen to that, Karl Fink! Seeing that episode, I am now a huge Karl/Heather shipper! I think maybe I'll call them Keather. Or Harl. Either way, you decide! Oh, and don't forget to put in some feedback, even though the kiss in this story was a little bit rushed. But I didn't care because it was soooo sweet! I'd would be so appreciated for the feedies though.**

 **Until then, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever, signing off!**


End file.
